Nunca te dejare
by SuSaN MaLfOy BlAcK
Summary: Voldemort es derrotado, Draco tiene q separarse de Hermione, Belatrix los ve que sucedera.....primer fic espero q les guste


Nunca te dejare

nota de la autora: este es mi primer fic espero que les guste no he quedado muy contenta con el resultado pero lo he hecho lo mejor posible

ahora si disfriten su lectura...:D

**Nunca te dejare**

Ella corría por uno de los desiertos pasillos del Castillo que se imponía majestuosamente en lo alto de las montañas, su respiración era agitada, en lo único que pensaba era en encontrar a aquel joven que le había hecho sufrir por tantos años y ahora amaba con locura. Solo quería encontrarlo, antes que los aurores o los miembros de la orden.

Sus ojos caramelos buscaron los de el en la batalla que se estaba desarrollando en el castillo. Hermione había conseguido escapar de la pelea para buscarlo sabia que Draco estaba en el castillo cuando atacaron puesto que entre las mascaras de los mortifagos pudo ver la suya, la cual a simple vista era igual que las demás pero Hermione había colocado un hechizo en ella la ultima ves que se vieron para así reconocerlo en la batalla final, corrió hacia donde se encontraba él, vestido con aquella túnica característica de los mortifagos, Draco la vio dirigirse hacia el, entonces dejando inconsciente a un auror con el que peleaba se dirigió hacia una de las puertas que daban hacia los extensos jardines del castillo, sabiendo que ella lo seguí de cerca.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de la batalla, Draco se giro para así poder ver a la mujer que había cambiado su vida en los últimos meses, pensar que la odiaba y ahora solo podía pensar en el gran amor que le tenía.

Ambos se miraron mas no dijeron nada, se podía escuchar el estruendo de la batalla que se daba dentro del castillo, los hechizos en voz de los aurores y mortifagos.

Pensé que no te encontraría – dijo una agitado Hermione

Aquí estoy – dijo sacándose la mascara y dejando ver aquel hermoso rostro – porque me has seguido hasta aquí, te podría matar con un solo movimiento de mi varita.

Se que no lo harías – dijo ella con aplomo sin dejar de mirar esos ojos color plata.

Por que estas tan segura – dijo manteniéndole la mira tratando de que no pudiera ver que sus palabras eran mentira y que lo único que quería hacer era besarla como lo había hecho ya hace un tiempo.

Porque se que tu me amas al igual que yo……te amo – dijo Hermione acortando la distancia entre ambos jóvenes.

No lo hagas – dijo Draco – se que después nos arrepentiremos, nosotros nuca podremos estar juntos y tu lo sabes – dijo acariciando su rostro haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos al sentir su contacto – después de esta guerra seré enviado a Azkaban, ya que no creo que Voldemort gane.

Yo te esperare – dijo una desesperada Hermione – no importa cuanto, además tu has sido obligado a servirle no lo has hecho por que has querido.

Eso no importa yo he contribuido a la destrucción del mundo mágico y he de pagarlo – dijo colocando un pequeño beso en la frente de Hermione y luego ambos se dieron un beso el cual fue largo apasionado, un beso de despedida, Hermione lloraba mientras lo besaba empezando a recordar todo lo que habían vivido hace varios meses, el por su parte hacia lo mismo recordaba la primera ves que se besaron y como aquella mujer había conquistado su corazón de hielo.

Estaban tan enfrascados en aquel beso que no se dieron cuenta que la batalla en el castillo había terminado y todos victoreaban a Harry Potter el niño que vivió por haber acabado con el mago mas temido del mundo mágico Voldemort, haciendo que los últimos mortifagos con vida escaparan uno de ellos pudo ver a la pareja en las afueras del castillos era Bellatrix la cual al reconocer a los amantes fue a buscar venganza por la derrota.

Traidor! – exclamo Bellatrix – tu nos traicionaste , por ti el señor oscuro ha caído

El odio podía verse en aquellos ojos, Draco al escuchar aquella voz se separo de Hermione y se puso frete a ella para protegerla de lo que se vendría, Bellatrix tenia la varita en alto lista para castigar al traidor.

no dejare que vivas has traicionado todos nuestros ideales al meterte con esa sangre sucia – dijo con rabia mirando a Hermione – ambos pagaran! CRUCIO! – grito con odio.

Draco protegió a hermione con su cuerpo parando el hechizo el cual le dio de lleno, el joven empezó a retorcerse de dolor más no dejo que su boca dejara liberar algún quejido de dolor. Hermione saco su varita y exclamo un expelliarmus hacia la mujer tratando de que dejara de torturar a Draco y luego levanto su varita haciendo que una luz roja muy potente saliera iluminando el cielo esta era la señal que habían elegido la orden si alguien necesitaba ayuda.

En el castillo todos festejaban la victoria algunos aurores amaraban mágicamente a los mortifagos que habían capturado, Ron se acerco a su amigo el cual se veía realmente cansado por la batalla que había enfrentado.

bien hecho Harry – dijo dándole un abrazo – ahora si podremos vivir en paz

Pero su abrazo fue interrumpido por una luz roja intensa que provenía de los jardines del castillo, todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos al verla puesto que la batalla ya había terminado y todos los mortifagos habían sido detenidos o ya habían escapado. Ron acercándose a una de las ventanas pudo distinguir a tres personas peleando en las afueras del castillo.

es Belatrix, esta peleando con Hermione y…- dijo Ron sin poder creer quien era la otra persona que en aquellos momentos se ponía frente a Hermione recibiendo una maldición para protegerla – es Malfoy

Al escuchar esto Harry y la orden salieron lo más rápido posible a ayudar a su amiga.

Hermione, vete de aquí yo me encargare de ella – dijo Draco incorporándose

no!, no pienso dejar pelear solo – dijo Hermione.

Vete – grito Draco empujándola y haciendo que se alejara un poco de el y levantando su varita para batirse a duelo con su tía – ahora donde estábamos.

Niño no tienes lo que se necesita para vencerme – dijo levantándose y caminado hacia el rubio – ni tu madre podía contra mi ella era una débil como tu.

No hables de mi madre, ella es una gran mujer – dijo Draco empezando a irritarse – tu solo eras la lame botas de Voldemort.

Esto ultimo hizo enfurecer al Belatrix lanzando un Avada hacia Draco el cual esquivo por poco. Hermione ahogo un grito al ver que Draco esquivo la maldición.

El rubio lanzo otras maldiciones las cuales eran esquivadas por la bruja, mientras la pelea seguía la orden junto con Harry llegaron a donde se encontraba una asustado Hermione.

Hermione – grito Harry acercándose a ella pero fue detenido por un hechizo lanzado por Belatrix la cual había lanzado a draco por los aires y callo estrepitosamente cerca de hermione

pero si ya estamos todos juntos – dijo sarcásticamente.

Hermione se acerco a Draco para ayudarlo acto que dejo sorprendido a Harry y a Ron quien llego después de Harry.

Hermione que esta pasando? – pregunto Harry al ver a su amiga ayudar al rubio.

Oh! no me digas que no lo sabes – dijo Belatrix en tono de sorpresa – tu querida amiguita se ha estado revolcando con un Malfoy mientras tu arriesgabas tu vida por la comunidad – dijo dando una risotada.

Eso es verdad Hermione – dijo Harry sorprendido por la declaración de la bruja.

Yo….- dijo Hermione con los ojos llenos de lagrimas incorporándose y ayudando a Draco a pararse – lo siento se los iba a decir pero no tuve la oportunidad – dijo mirando a Harry el cual no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

Belatrix Aprovechando que los jóvenes se distrajeron lanzo un Crucio hacia Hermione la cual solo pudo ver el cuerpo de alguien recibir el impacto.

Draco!! – grito Hermione asustada acercándose al joven el cual ya no pudo soportar más la tortura y se desmayo – Draco por favor despierta – Hermione lloraba y los aurores atacaron a Bellatrix la cual al verse cercada por los magos solo dijo:

Ninguno de ustedes mal ejemplo de magos podrá con migo –levanto su varita a la altura de su corazón – ahora estaré con usted maestro – y con voz tranquila dijo la maldición mas horrible, su cuerpo cayo inerte los aurores se quedaron estupefacto por la reacción de la mujer, lo único que hicieron después fue taparla con una sabana que conjuraron mágicamente

Mientras tanto Hermione coloco la cabeza de Draco en su regazo, las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro cayendo sobre el rostro del rubio. El cual empezó a despertar, cuando abrió sus ojos vio el rostro de Hermione, la toco lo que hizo que la castaña llorara aun mas.

pensé que te había perdido dijo dándole un pequeño beso

Harry y Ron se quedaron muy sorprendidos por lo que su amiga había hecho, besar a Malfoy la persona que le hizo la vida imposible en Hogwarts, como era posible.

que sucede aquí Hermione – pregunto Harry

creo que les debo una explicación – dijo Hermione

te parece – dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

Depuse de una rápida explicación Ron y Harry se quedaron atónitos con lo que su amiga les contó, ahora entendían el porque la castaña desaparecía y el motivos de que en las ultimas noches estuviera llorando.

Los aurores fueron hacia donde estaban los chicos.

Debemos llevar a Malfoy a Askaban – dijo el auror.

No – dijo Hermione abrazando a Draco.

No te preocupes por mi estaré bien – dijo Draco besando a Hermione.

No déjenlo, el fue un espía de nosotros – dijo Harry al ver a que su amiga no podría soportar la separación – así que el no debe ir a Azkaban.

Así es el estuvo de nuestro lado todo el tiempo – dijo Ron entendiendo porque Harry había dicho eso.

Pero el ha matado y torturado muchos magos y muggels – dijo el auror.

No, el nunca hizo nada de eso – dijo hermione

Pero ….- dijo el auror que fue interrumpido por la voz de Remus Lupin

No creerás que Harry Potter te va a mentir, si el dice que Malfoy fue un espía de la orden debes creerle – dijo Lupin tranquilamente mirando a los jóvenes y guiñándole un ojo a Hermione – ahora si nos disculpas debemos llevar a este joven a San Mungo.

Sin más todos desaparecieron y llevaron a Draco al hospital.

gracias – dijo Hermione a los chicos y a Lupin – no se como pagárselos.

creo que lo mejor es que pases y veas como esta ese chico – dijo Remus, con una sonrisa la cual fue devuelta por la castaña.

Después de abrazar a sus amigos y a Lupin entro a la habitación en la que se encontraba Draco, el cual estaba echado en la cama mirándola con esos ojos color plata de los cuales se había enamorado, corrió hacia el y lo abrazo como si la vida dependiera de ello.

herms me estas haciendo daño – dijo adolorido Draco lo cual hizo que Hermione se separara de el.

Lo siento, es que me da gusto que estés bien – dijo ella dándole una sonrisa.

Te amo y nunca te dejare – dijo Draco acortando la distancie entre ambos y besándola como lo había hecho en los jardines del castillo pero esta vez no era un beso de despedida, sino uno que significaba el inicio de una nueva vida juntos.

--

si les gusto dejen un review m alentaran a escribir otros esoty pensado escribir un fanfic largo aunq aun no tengo la idea formada por complento acepto sugerencias .

bye


End file.
